The Star Quilt
by Quantum Solaris
Summary: A mother understands what a child does not say. Author Unknown
**For My Mom**

 **Happy Mother's Day!**

 **: )**

* * *

The Star Quilt

"There has never been nor will there ever be, anything quite so special as the love between the mother and a son."

-Unknown

The quilt itself was worn and wrinkled for years of not being used by its owner, who sewn it together. It had been folded up, neatly, and placed in back of a closest with towels and and extra blankets that were much heaver and warmer than it. Other times it was placed in plastic boxes and traveled with them, just waiting really; to be used again. She never thought she would see this quilt again, not after all these years.

In the 24th century, many thought they were no need for sewing, knitting or crochet. However, Beverly thought differently. It was just so easy to go a replicator or a store and buy clothes. But, sewing was an art form and she had a fun doing it, taking fabric from one exquisite world and marrying it with another of another equally stunning world with each seem and making a superhero cape or a stuffed animal.

Wes had taken up the craft too, that and a love of baking. But, she would never tell the Captain and the others, it would embarrass him and it would be too mean. Yes, she was his mother, but it didn't mean she couldn't mischievous sometimes. Even though he would never admit it, Wes was amazing at making scarfs.

Beverly took out the starry quilt, unfolding when she took it out of the closest. She remembered when she first, pieced together, setting each square, and triangle to eventually form the pattern that she wanted. It was when Wes was five years old, Jack had bought him a huge puzzle with all types of stars and solar systems. Everyday, Wesley would solve and destroy that puzzle over and over, never once getting bored; which is astounding by Wesley's standards. Many of the toys and games that she and Jack bought for him were quickly forgotten, once he figured out how to solve them. His happy moods were replaced by boredom and annoyance, which were a bad combination. That was Wes Crusher for them: the wunderkind.

She studied the quilt with its dark and light blues fabrics and geometrical stars arranged so they were evenly distributed, so it wasn't off balanced. Each was one distant and a little off beat, some were like little suns, and some were eight pointed or even fourteen pointed. Beverly always thought the starry quilt was bit crazy and random, but so lovely. Wes never slept without it, placed over his covers.

Backing up from the closet, she found what she was looking for. It would do. Better see what Wes was up to.

Beverly walked into the living area. Wesley sat in the middle, criss cross applesauce pouring himself into the PADD in his hand. In a pain white tank top and dark blue pajama pants Placing the starry night quilt over his shoulders. Wes glanced over, registering what it was, as he cliched two corners. Quietly mumbling under his breath, "My blanket…"

Snatching the PADD from his hand, "You're not suppose reading this." Kissing his temple. Her warm blue eyes went over the text on the PADD, it was Dune by Frank Herbert. Fun reading, but still a No.

Pointing to his temple, "My head hurts…" His words were sluggish and slurred.

"Wes, you have a migraine." She didn't need to explain what happen to him again. She unleashed Hell's fury on the away team and not even Data was safe from her wrath when she heard that her son had been injured on the away mission. Commander Riker was going to suffer during his next appointment. She hated when he went on away missions, she always feared the worst. She pleaded with the Captain to not let her son go on away missions, but Wes still needed to learn.

Wesley tired to stand up, but he lost his balance. Beverly reacted grabbing Wes's waist before he could fall to the ground and hurt himself again. She wrapped one his arms around her neck to steady him. Her heartbeat slowed, yet when she looked at her son it was heartbreaking. His genius was vacant from his chestnut eyes. Not truly focusing on her, but something else beyond her.

"Until your brain recovers, I don't want you reading this. " The Captain had given her time off to look after her son until he recovered. She feared it was far worst.

Trying to find the right words to response to her, however he could only find one, "Ok."

Beverly sighed, "Let's get you to bed and after that how about a nice bowl of potato soup." Her son just nodded and gave a weak smile in vain to assure her that he would be fine. She dragged and half carried Wes back to his dimly lit room. Why did she leave in him alone in first place?

She sat him down on his bed, tugging down the covers, settling Wes in. He whined when she pulled out a hypospray, adjusting the setting. She pushed the hypo against his neck and pressed releasing the injection. His eyes immediately began to grow heavy as the sedative took affect until they drooped closed.

Dr. Crusher kissed his forehead, "Please get better." Leaving her son in peace to sleep.

Beverly turned back, once seeing the fallen star quilt in the dark room. She walked back into Wes's room and picked up the quilt and swiped it over his bed, and letting it settle.

She just smiled, gazing upon Wesley's sleeping form, his chest raising and falling with gentle and even breaths. It was the oldest and noblest traditions of parenthood, watching her child sleep.

* * *

 **Please review it will make my day.**

 **: )**


End file.
